drachenlanzefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Tolpan Barfuß
Tolpan Barfuß ist ein Kender und Abenteurer. Er lebt lange Jahre in der Baumstadt Solace und wird später einer der Helden der Lanze. Äußere Erscheinung Tolpan Barfuß ist mit seiner kleinen, schmalen Gestalt ein typischer Vertreter der Kenderrasse. Er hat ein munteres Gesicht, spitze Ohren und trägt sein braunes Haar in einem eigenartigen Knoten, auf den er sehr stolz ist. Er trägt leuchtendblaue Hosen und eine Fellweste über einem selbstgewebten Überkleid. Tolpan trägt viele Beutel bei sich. Charakter und Fähigkeiten Tolpan Barfuß hat ein sonniges Gemüt; er schließt schnell Freundschaft, insbesondere mit Angehörigen der weniger geachteten Rassen, wie den Gnomen oder den Gossenzwergen. Wie allen Kendern ist Tolpan das Konzept des persönlichen Eigentums fremd. Daher verirren sich häufig Besitztümer anderer in seine Beutel. Tolpan sieht dies jedoch nicht als Diebstahl an, sondern lediglich als Ausborgen, wobei ihm die genaue Grenze zwischen beiden Handlungen selbst nicht ganz klar ist. Durch die Geschehnisse des Lanzenkriegs lernt Tolpan Trauer und Angst kennen, die ihn von anderen Kendern unterscheiden. Tolpan versteht sich auf die bei den Kendern beliebten Fähigkeiten des Schlösserknackens und des Spottens. Tolpan hegt eine große Leidenschaft für Karten und besitzt eine umfangreiche Sammlung. Kindheit und Jugend Tolpan reist während seiner Kindheit mit seinen Eltern kreuz und quer über den gesamten Kontinent Ansalon, bis sie sich in Kenderheim niederlassen. (Die Brüder) Auf ihren Reisen besucht die Barfuß Familie häufig die Stadt Kalaman. Da Kendern das Betreten der Stadt verboten ist, nutzen sie eine kleine Seitenpforte. (Drachenkrieg) Tolpans Mutter sähe es gern wenn er ein Schreiber würde. Seine Vorliebe für Karten lassen ihn eine Laufbahn als Kartenzeichner in Betracht ziehen; da er jedoch das Erforschen dem Aufzeichnen des Erforschten vorzieht, beschließt Tolpan, lieber auf Abenteuersuche zu gehen. (Drachenkrieg) Leben in Solace Eines Tages gelangt Tolpan in den Besitz eines magischen Smaragdrings, der ihn ohne sein Zutun quer durch Krynn teleportiert, bis er schließlich in der Zitadelle des Magus landet. Dort lernt er einen Dämonenprinzen kennen und hilft ihm, sich aus der Knechtschaft des Magus zu befreien. Der Dämonenprinz erlöst Tolpan daraufhin von dem Ring und schickt ihn nach Hause zurück. (Nur einen Steinwurf entfernt) Rolle im Lanzenkrieg Herbst 351 A.C. Im Herbst 351 kehrt Tolpan Barfuß nach Solace zurück, um sich mit seinen Freunden zu treffen. Bereits auf dem Weg in die Stadt hinein stellen er, Tanis, der Halbelf, und Flint Feuerschmied fest, dass Solace nicht mehr so friedlich ist wie einst. Im Wirtshaus Zur letzten Bleibe verwendet Tolpan den blauen Kristallstab der Barbarenprinzessin Goldmond, um den Obersten Theokraten Hederick zu heilen. Als er, seine Freunden und die Barbaren Goldmond und Flusswind der Ketzerei beschuldigt werden, fliehen sie gemeinsam aus der Stadt. Tolpan schlägt vor, mit einem Boot über den Krystalmirsee zu fahren, ein Unterfangen, bei dem Flint beinahe ertrinkt. Als die Gefährten auf der Reise nach Xak Tsaroth von Drakoniern gefangen genommen werden, können Tolpan und Flint sich verstecken. Tolpan findet heraus, dass der Drache, den die Drakonier anbeten, aus Flechtwerk besteht. Er übernimmt die Kontrolle über die Aparatur und verhilft seinen Freunden so zur Flucht. (Drachenzwielicht) Nachdem die Helden mit den Scheiben der Mishakal aus Xak Tsaroth nach Solace zurückkehren, werden sie von Truppführer Toede gefangengenommen. Tolpan leidet furchtbar unter der Gefangenschaft; einzige Ablenkung sind der Gossenzwerg Sestun, dem er die Geschichte von seiner Begegnung mit dem Dämonenprinz erzählt, und der ebenfalls gefangen genommene Magier Fizban, mit dem Tolpan sich anfreundet. Als sie von Elfen befreit werden und in die Wälder von Qualinesti fliehen, möchte Tolpan auch Sestun mitnehmen, doch er verliert den Gossenzwerg aus den Augen. Als erstem Kender ist es Tolpan gestattet, den Sonnenturm in Qualinost zu betreten.Margaret Weis, Tracy Hickman: Drachenjäger, 1994, S.69 Auch gelangt er in den Himmelssaal, dessen Anblick ihn in reines Entzücken versetzt. Auf dem Weg nach Pax Tarkas werden Tolpan und Fizban im Sla-Mori von den anderen Gefährten getrennt, als sie von einer verruchten Elfe angegriffen werden. Sie klettern über die Kette des Verteidigungsmechanismus von Pax Tarkas bis in das Mechanismuszimmer. Von dort erlangen sie Einsicht in die Gemächer und Pläne des Drachenfürsten Verminaard. Sie erfahren, dass es einen Verräter unter den Gefährten gibt, und sie beschließen, den Gossenzwerg Sestun zu retten, der an den Drachen Pyros verfüttert werden soll. Auf dem Weg zeigt Fizban Tolpan ein Gemälde, auf dem Ritter von Solamnia auf goldenen Drachen gegen rote Drachen kämpfen, lässt ihn das Gesehene aber gleich wieder vergessen. Es gelingt ihnen, Sestun vor dem Drachen zu retten, doch sie werden entdeckt, als Fizban seinen Hut verliert. Sie fliehen vor dem Drachen und gelangen zurück zur Kette des Verteidigungsmechanismus von Pax Tarkas. Als der Drache Feuer speit, reißt die Kette, der Mechanismus wird in Gang gesetzt, Fizban, Tolpan und Sestun stürzen in die Tiefe. Fizban spricht einen letzten Zauber, Federfall, doch dieser wird abgeschnitten, als Fizban auf dem Boden aufschlägt. Statt ihn, den Kender und den Gossenzwerg durch die Luft schweben zu lassen, erschafft er Millionen von Hühnerfedern, in denen Tolpan und Sestun sanft landen. Durch den Tod des alten Magiers beginnt Tolpan, sich langsam zu verändern: Er wird ernster und verantwortungsbewusster. (Drachenjäger) Winter 351/352 A.C. Die befreiten Sklaven aus Pax Tarkas finden Zuflucht im Bergkönigreich Thorbardin. In ihrem Auftrag brechen die Gefährten nach Tarsis auf, wo sie Schiffe für eine Überfahrt in sichere Länder finden wollen, doch Tarsis ist seit der Umwälzung eine Hafenstadt ohne Meer. Die Gefährten begeben sich dennoch ins Wirtshaus Zum Roten Drachen. Tolpan langweilt sich und stiehlt sich aus dem Gasthaus. Während die anderen Pläne für ihr weiteres Vorgehen schmieden, entdeckt Tolpan einige Wachen, die auf dem Weg zum Gasthaus sind. Er warnt die anderen zunächst mit seinem Hupak, dann läuft er zurück. Tolpan, Tanis, Sturm, Gilthanas und Flint werden verhaftet, die Übrigen bleiben im Wirtshaus. Raistlin prophezeiht, dass sie sich nicht alle wiedersehen werden. Auf dem Weg zur Halle der Gerechtigkeit, in welcher der Stadtrat tagt, kommt es zu einem Aufruhr, als Tolpan seine Fähigkeiten im Spotten gegen den Menschenauflauf richtet. Bevor die Situation völlig außer Kontrolle gerät, wird Tolpan von starken Händen gepackt, in einen Sack gesteckt und davongetragen. Es stellt sich heraus, dass eine Gruppe Ritter von Solamnia Tolpan und seine Augengläser des wahren Blicks benötigen, um alte Bücher über Drachen zu übersetzen. Tolpan findet Berichte über die Kugeln der Drachen, welche im Zeitalter der Träume eingesetzt wurden, um Drachen zu kontrollieren. Er findet auch heraus, wo die Kugeln zu finden sind, doch in diesem Moment wird Tarsis von der roten Drachenarmee angegriffen. Die Gefährten werden getrennt. Vor dem Wirtshaus wird Tolpan von einem einstürzenden Haus begraben. Flint versucht, ihm zu helfen, doch er kann den Balken nicht heben, der Tolpan gefangen hält. Erst Sturm kann den Kender befreien. Gemeinsam mit Gilthanas, Laurana und Elistan fliehen die drei aus der Stadt, nachdem die anderen unter dem zusammenbrechenden Wirtshaus begraben worden sind. Sie schließen sich den Rittern um Derek Kronenhüter auf ihrer Suche nach einer Kugel der Drachen an und reisen gemeinsam nach Eismauer. Auf ihrer Reise teilen die Freunde um Tolpan den Alptraum, in dem die übrigen Gefährten in Silvanesti gefangen sind. Tolpan streift von Angst unberührt durch den von untoten Elfen bevölkerten Wald. Als er an den Sternenturm gelangt, will er das Schloss an der Tür öffnen, damit er und Tika, die vor der Tür gegen die Elfenkrieger kämpft, in Sicherheit sind. Doch es gelingt ihm nicht rechtzeitig. Tika wird getötet und Tolpan vergiftet sich tödlich an einer im Schloss angebrachten Nadel. Tolpan und seine Begleiter erreichen das Schloss Eismauer mit Hilfe der im Süden beheimateten Eisbarbaren. Sie finden einen im Eis eingeschlossenen Ritter, der auf einem Silberdrachen reitet, und Tolpan beginnt, sich an die Gemälde zu erinnern, die ihm Fizban zeigte. Sie erlangen den Schaft einer zerbrochenen Drachenlanze. Tolpan entdeckt den Weg in die Bibliothek des Schlosses und dort einen Geheimraum, in dem sich die Kugel der Drachen befindet. Laurana bekämpft den Drachenfürsten Feal-Tas und sie erringen die Kugel. Mit einem Schiff machen sich die Gefährten auf die Reise nach Sankrist. Kurz vor der Küste von Ergod werden sie von dem weißen Drachen Sleet angegriffen. Das Schiff zerschellt an der Küste; die Gefährten können die Kugel der Drachen und den Schaft der Drachenlanze retten. An der Küste werden sie von Silvanesti-Elfen gefangengenommen, die Laurana und ihre Gefährten zu den ebenfalls nach Ergod geflohenen Qualinesti zurückbringen. Tolpan freundet sich mit der Kaganesti-Elfe Silvara an. Die Stimme der Sonnen veranstaltet ein Festmahl für seine zurückgekehrten Kinder. Tolpan langweilt sich, bis er eine unbeaufsichtigte Börse entdeckt. Als die Stimme Besitzanspruche auf die Kugel der Drachen geltend macht, geraten Laurana und die Ritter mit der Stimme und seinem ältesten Sohn Porthios in Streit. Tolpan, Flint, Sturm und Derek werden in ihren Quartieren unter Arrest gestellt, Tolpan wird wegen des Diebstahls der Börse angekettet. Theros Eisenfeld befreit in der Nacht die Gefährten und zerbricht Tolpans Ketten. Sie fliehen gemeinsam mit Laurana und Gilthanas unter Silvaras Führung nach Norden. Zwei Tage verbringen die Gefährten auf der Flucht vor den Qualinesti. Am dritten Tag stellt Silvara ihren Plan vor, die Gruppe zu trennen, um ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen. Sie schickt Derek Kronenhüter und Sturm mit der Kugel der Drachen über die Berge nach Sankrist, während die übrigen Gefährten die Elfen auf ihre Spur locken. Als Laurana Bedenken äußert, wirft Silvara einen Bann über die verbliebenen Gefährten, der sie bei ihr hält, bis die Ritter verschwunden sind. Silvaras Verhalten überzeugt die Gefährten jedoch, ihr weiterhin zu folgen. Sie leitet die Gefährten durch das Nebelhafen-Tal zum Grabmal von Huma. Dort betäubt die Kaganesti die Gefährten mit einem Schlafzauber, doch Tolpan, der sich unter Humas Schild verbirgt, entgeht dem Zauber. Über eine Windkammer gelangt er in einen weiteren Bereich des Grabmals, wo er auf einem Wandgemälde die Existenz guter Drachen entdeckt und sich erinnert, ein ähnliches Gemälde bereits in Pax Tarkas gesehen zu haben. Außerdem stößt er auf Fizban, der im Tempel ein Nickerchen gehalten hat. Tolpan ist zunächst sprachlos, hielt er seinen Freund doch für tot, aber der alte Mann scheint tatsächlich Fizban zu sein. Gemeinsam kehren sie zu den anderen zurück, die durch einen Zauber von Fizban von ihrem magischen Schlaf befreit werden. Fizban stellt Silvara zur Rede, und sie entscheidet, den Gefährten die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen. Fizban erfährt von der Kugel der Drachen, die auf dem Weg nach Sankrist ist. Er bricht dorthin auf und nimmt Tolpan mit sich. (Drachenwinter) Zu Beginn der Weihnachtszeit treffen sie auf Schloss Uth Wistan ein. Von Fürst Gunther Uth Wistan erfahren sie, dass sich die Kugel zur Untersuchung bei den Gnomen befindet, was Fizban zutiefst entsetzt. Bei den Gnomen im Berg Machtnichtserreichen der Magier und der Kender das Untersuchungszimmer mit der Kugel der Drachen durch eine Reise per Katapult. Es gelingt Fizban, Kontrolle über die Kugel zu erlangen und mit ihrer Hilfe einen Blick in die Zukunft zu werfen. Er berichtet Tolpan, dass nur ein schwerer Weg durch Finsternis am Ende zur Hoffnung führen wird, doch dass er einigen Freunden das Leben oder die Seele kosten wird. Tolpan und Fizban reisen mit dem Gnom Gnosch, der ein Experte für die Kugel der Drachen ist, zum Treffen von Weißstein. Menschen und Elfen ziehen nicht einmal in Betracht, sich zu verbünden, sondern streiten sich um die Kugel. Ehe die Situation eskaliert, verlangt Tolpan sein Recht, für sein Volk zu sprechen. Er ergreift die Kugel und wirft sie gegen den Weißstein, wo sie zerbirst. Porthios will den Kender für diese Tat töten, doch Fizban greift ein und verspricht eine neue Hoffnung für die Völker Krynns. Da erscheint Theros Eisenfeld mit der neu geschmiedeten Drachenlanze. Tolpan verabschiedet sich schweren Herzens von Fizban und Gnosch, um Laurana und Flint, die mit Theros nach Sankrist gekommen sind, nach Palanthas zu reisen, um den dort stationierten Rittern die Drachenlanze zu bringen. Mit dem letzten Versorgungstrupp treffen sie am Turm des Oberklerikers in den Vingaard-Bergen ein, wo die Ritter vom Feind belagert werden. Laurana führt auch ein Entlastungsschreiben für Sturm mit sich. Tolpan, Flint und die Elfenprinzessin bilden Sturms Ehrengarde bei seinem Ritterschlag. In der Nacht schleicht sich der gelangweilte Kender durch die Innenmauer in den eigentlichen Turm des Oberklerikers, der von den Rittern nicht betreten wird. Hier findet er eine weitere Kugel der Drachen. Dies berichtet er Tags darauf seinen Freunden. Als er Laurana auch gesteht, dass er die Schrift im Inneren der Kugel mit seinen Augengläsern des Wahren Blicks lesen kann, beschließt sie, die Kugel zu benutzen. Nachdem die Ritter den Turm einen Tag lang gegen die Drachenarmeen gehalten haben, greifen am nächsten Tag blaue Drachen an. Mit Tolpans Hilfe kann Laurana die Kugel anwenden. Die Ritter töten zwei der angreifenden blauen Drachen. Tolpan ist entsetzt über die Grausamkeit. Der Turm bricht über der Kugel zusammen, Tolpan und Laurana können gerade noch fliehen. Kurz darauf erfährt der Kender von Sturms Tod. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht wird der Ritter mit den anderen Gefallenen im Grabmal unter dem Turm beigesetzt. Der tieftraurige Tolpan legt seine weiße Hühnerfeder auf Sturms Grab. (Drachenzauber) Frühjahr 352 A.C. Nach der gewonnen Schlacht reisen Tolpan Barfuß und Flint Feuerschmied gemeinsam mit Laurana Kanan nach Palanthas. Während sie durch die Stadt streifen, entdeckt Tolpan Raistlin Majere auf den Stufen der Großen Bibliothek, doch ehe er den Zwerg überzeugen kann, ist der Magier bereits verschwunden. Auf ihrem Weg durch die Stadt gelangen die beiden an den Eichenwald von Shoikan, den nicht einmal Tolpan zu betreten wagt. Als er den Turm der Erzmagier im Inneren des Waldes erblickt, flüchten er und der Zwerg. Kurz darauf wird Laurana zum Oberbefehlshaber über die in Palanthas stationierten Ritter von Solamnia ernannt. Sie berichtet Tolpan und Flint, dass Drachen gesichtet wurden, die auf dem Weg nach Kalaman auch nach Palanthas kommen werden. Die Informationen verbreiten sich schnell und Palanthas steht vor einer Panik. Da entdeckt Tolpan mit seinen scharfen Augen eine Drachenschar, doch es sind Silberdrachen. Diese sind den Menschen von Palanthas zur Hilfe gekommen und wollen auf ihrer Seite gegen die Drachenarmeen kämpfen. Tolpan und Flint werden einem jungen Bronzedrachen mit Namen Feuerblitz zugeteilt. Obwohl sie zunächst einige Schwierigkeiten haben, gelingt es ihnen mit Hilfe des Drachen, aufzusteigen und die Drachenlanze in Position zu bringen. Gemeinsam reiten sie in die Schlacht. Feuerblitz lässt sich von seinen beiden Reitern nicht kontrollieren und stürzt sich auf den Anführer einer Schar blauer Drachen. Als sich die Drachenlanze in dessen Flügelgelenk verkeilt, versucht sein Reiter Bakaris, den Drachensattel mit der Lanze von Feuerblitz' Rücken zu schneiden, um sein Reittier zu befreien. Tolpan kann dies verhindern und Bakaris gefangennehmen. Flint schafft es, die Lanze zu lösen. Sie kehren auf den Boden zurück; Lauranas Truppen schlagen die bösen Drachen zurück. Tolpan bemerkt, dass es Flint nicht gut geht. Die siegreichen Truppen ziehen in die Stadt Kalaman ein, wo gerade das jährliche Frühlingsfest stattfindet. Tolpan reitet zusammen mit Flint auf einem Pony in die Stadt; der Kender hat großen Spaß, aber Flint wird von seiner Pferdeallergie gequält. Es gelingt Tolpan, Flints wachsamem Blick zu entwischen. Während er durch die Stadt streift, wird ihm von einem vermummten Drakonier eine Nachricht für Goldmond zugespielt. Tolpan liest die Nachricht, die von Kitiara stammt. Gemeinsam mit Flint sucht er Laurana abends auf. Die Elfe ist tief getroffen, als sie liest, dass Tanis verwundet worden sei und im Sterben läge. Obwohl Flint die Nachricht für eine Falle hält, will Laurana auf Kitiaras Vorschlag eingehen, und den Gefangenen Bakaris gegen Tanis eintauschen. Tolpan bringt Laurana, Flint und Bakaris ungesehen aus der Stadt. Vor den Mauern treffen sie auf den Drakonier Gakhan. Er geleitet sie zu wartenden Lindwürmern, die sie zu Tanis nach Burg Dargaard bringen sollen. Bakaris nimmt Flint seine Axt ab und schickt Gakhan nach Kalaman zurück. Er berichtet Laurana, dass Tanis sich vermutlich nicht einmal auf Burg Dargaard aufhält. Entsetzt über ihre Dummheit begleitet sie Bakaris widerstandslos als Geisel. Auch Tolpan und Flint besteigen einen Lindwurm. Bakaris lässt sie auf einer Lichtung mit einer Höhle landen, wo er Laurana vergewaltigen will, doch Tolpan greift ihn mit seinem Messer Kaninchentöter an. Als Bakaris auf Tolpan losgehen will, wehrt sich Laurana, und er fällt in sein eigenes Messer. Laurana, Tolpan und Flint wollen verschwinden, doch da taucht der untote Ritter Lord Soth auf. Tolpan hat zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Angst. Soth entführt Laurana. In Kalaman treffen sie Tanis und die anderen wieder. Gemeinsam berichten Flint und Tolpan, was geschehen ist. Mittags kommt Kitiara mit Skie nach Kalaman. Sie verlangt die vollständige Kapitulation und die Auslieferung Berems im Tausch gegen Lauranas Leben. Sie gibt den Menschen drei Wochen Zeit und schickt eine Fliegende Zitadelle, um einem Gegenangriff vorzubeugen. Tanis beschließt, mit Berem nach Neraka zu gehen. Die Freunde verabschieden sich von Goldmond und Flusswind, die in Kalaman zurückbleiben, und brechen auf. (Drachenkrieg) Auf bronzenen Drachen reisen sie Richtung Neraka. Über der Ostwildnis werden sie aber vom Magier Fizban und dem goldenen Drachen Eisenkies angegriffen, die sie für Feinde halten. Fizban zwingt sie zur Landung und ehe Tanis ihn aufhalten kann, scheucht dieser die bronzenen Drachen fort. Drakoniersoldaten entdecken sie, so dass sie fliehen müssen. Fizban schrumpft Eisenkies auf Miniaturgröße und übergibt ihn Tolpan zur Verwahrung. Die Drakonier, welche die Gefährten für Spione halten, verfolgen sie. Fizban führt die Gruppe auf einem ihm bekannten Pfad um einen Berg herum zu einer alten Brücke. Tanis ist misstrauisch, die Brücke sieht nicht sehr stabil aus, aber die Drakonier schließen auf und lassen ihnen keine Wahl. Unter ihrem Gewicht bricht ein Teil der Jahrhunderte alte Brücke jedoch zusammen. Daraufhin zaubert Fizban einen goldenen Brückenbogen herbei, den er in die Lücke einpasst. Während Tanis die Drakonier mit Pfeilen zurücktreibt, gelangen Tika, Berem und Flint auf die andere Seite. Als Tanis und die anderen ihnen folgen wollen, bricht die restliche Brücke zusammen. Der goldenen Bogen schwebt in der Luft. Mit einem Seil gelangen Tanis, Caramon, Tolpan und Fizban auf die andere Seite des Flusses. Am nächsten Morgen finden Tolpan und Fizban auf einer von Tolpans Karten den Weg zu einem sicheren Ort, den sie Heimat der Götter nennen. Sie brechen dorthin auf. Am zweiten Tag ihrer Wanderung durch das Khalkist-Gebirge verlieren die Gefährten Berem aus den Augen. Flint entdeckt seine Spur und verfolgt den Mann so schnell durch einen engen Felstunnel hindurch, dass die anderen kaum Schritt halten können. Tanis schickt Tolpan als Späher vor. Auf der anderen Seite der Felsen finden sie die Heimat der Götter, ein kreisförmiges, von Bergen umschlossenes Becken, in dessen Mitte etwas von einem Kreis aus Findlingen bewacht wird. Als Tanis Flint und Berem, die scheinbar kämpfen, inmitten des Beckens entdeckt, rennt er auf sie zu, kann aber nur noch sehen, wie Flint zu Boden geht. Im Wahn erschlägt Tanis Berem. Flint, den tatsächlich sein altersschwaches Herz im Stich gelassen hat, kann sich nur noch von seinen Freunden verabschieden. Er übergibt Tolpan seinen Greifenhaarhelm. Der Zwerg erkennt Fizbans wahres Wesen und bittet den alten Mann, ihn zu begleiten. Darauf stirbt Flint. Tolpan ist am Boden zerstört. Der alte Magier nimmt den toten Zwerg mit sich in den Kreis von Findlingen, in deren Mitte sich ein Becken aus schwarzem Obsidian erstreckt, in dem Sterne funkeln. Die drei Monde sind zu sehen und die fehlenden Konstellationen der Takhisis und des Paladin. Als Fizban mit Flint die Mitte des Kreises erreicht, verschwindet er. Die Konstellation des Tapferen Kriegers taucht wieder auf. Berem erwacht zu neuem Leben. Er erzählt seine Geschichte: Wenige Jahre nach der Umwälzung fanden er und seine Schwester Jasla in der Nähe von Neraka einen Tempel der Takhisis. Berem entfernte ein grünes Juwel aus einer der Säulen. Dabei schubste er seine Schwester, die ihn aufhalten wollte. Sie schlug mit dem Kopf an eine scharfe Kante und starb. Durch das Entfernen des Juwels öffnete er die Tür, die Takhisis aus Krynn forthielt. Als Dank bettete sie das Juwel in sein Fleisch ein, doch als sie ihn töten wollte, um anschließend Krynn vollständig zu betreten, wurde sie von Jaslas Geist aufgehalten. Berem floh und wanderte seitdem ziellos und unsterblich durch Krynn. Doch nun will er mit den Gefährten nach Neraka zurückkehren. Die Gefährten verlassen daraufhin die Heimat der Götter. Als sie abends rasten, erzählen sie sich Geschichten von Flint und verabschieden sich so von dem Zwerg. Tolpan trauert nachts noch lange. Am nächsten Tag erreichen sie Neraka. Die Königin hat den Kriegsrat einberufen, so dass sich alle Drachenfürsten mit ihren Armeen im Tempel versammeln. Tanis und Caramon geben sich in ihren Drachenrüstungen als Offiziere aus, welche die Gefangenen Tika, Tolpan und Berem ins Gefängnis überstellen wollen, doch da sie keine Papiere haben, hält der Hauptmann am Tor sie für Deserteure. Er will sie alle ins Gefängnis werfen lassen. Tanis bittet Tolpan, ihm zu vertrauen, dann trennt sich von den anderen und macht Kitiara Uth Matar auf sich aufmerksam, die gerade mit ihren Soldaten in die Stadt einzieht. Sie nimmt ihn auf ihrem Drachen mit sich, während Tolpan und die anderen in die Verliese unter dem Tempel gebracht werden. Dabei kann Tolpan Tanis' Botschaft an Caramon weitergeben, dann bekommt er einen Schlag und verliert das Bewusstsein. Tolpan kommt erst in einer Zelle im Verlies unter dem Tempel mit schmerzendem Kopf wieder zu sich. Das Verlies jagt ihm Angst ein, obwohl er eigentlich freudig erregt sein sollte, an einem Ort zu sein, den er noch nicht kennt. Er begreift, dass die Angst um seine Freunde ihn verändert hat. Tika macht sich Sorgen wegen Berem. Als Tolpan auf den Mann zugeht, beginnt er plötzlich, sich gegen die Gitter zu werfen und nach seiner Schwester zu rufen. Das macht die Wachen auf die Freunde aufmerksam. Caramon glaubt, sie überwältigen zu können; es sind nur zwei Drakonier und ein Hobgoblin. Doch da erscheinen weitere Drakonier, darunter einer namens Gakhan. Dieser erkennt in Berem den Hüter des grünen Juwels, schlägt Caramon bewusstlos und befieht, ihn, Tolpan und Tika zu töten. Da greift Berem den verblüffte Gakhan mit bloßen Händen an und tötet ihn, indem er ihn gegen eine Wand schlägt. Von Wahnsinn gepackt läuft Berem in nördliche Richtung davon. Einer der Drakonierwächter ruft um Hilfe. Caramon, der seine Bewusstlosigkeit nur vorgetäuscht hat, tötet den anderen. Auch Tolpan kämpft mit seinem Messer Kaninchentöter gegen einen Drakonier und verliert dabei die Waffe. Tika trägt Caramon auf, Berem zu folgen, während sie und Tolpan die Wachen ablenken. Tika tötet den Hobgoblin, Tolpan lockt die herbeilaufenden Drakonier durch Spotten auf ihre Fährte. Eine Horde Drakonier jagt Tika und Tolpan daraufhin durch die Gänge der Verliese. Sie bemerken, dass der Korridor ansteigt, und erreichen bald einen Ausgang, der jedoch verschlossen ist. Während Tika die Drakonier zurückhält, versucht Tolpan, das Schloss zu öffnen. Er erinnert sich, die Türen bereits gesehen zu haben, im Traum in Silvanesti. Da wird Tika von den Drakoniern zu Boden geschlagen, Tolpan löst die Falle im Schloss aus und wird vergiftet. Doch Hörner erklingen und die Drakonier lassen von ihnen ab. Tolpan kommt wieder zu sich, als sich Caramon über ihn beugt. Dem Kender ist klar, dass er sterben wird, doch Raistlin, der nun zu Tolpans Entzücken die schwarze Robe trägt, rettet sein Leben. Gemeinsam entkommen sie aus dem Tempel, wo Raistlin den grünen Drachen Cyan Blutgeißel herbeiruft, der ihn nach Hause bringen soll. Unter einen weißen Lichtschein treffen Tolpan, Tika und Caramon auf Tanis, Laurana und Fizban. Tolpan begreift, dass Fizban Paladin ist. Er ist verzweifelt, glaubt er doch, nun all seine engen Freunde verloren zu haben. Doch Fizban erzählt ihm von Flint, der unter einem Baum neben Reorx' Schmiede auf ihn warte. Er deutet auch an, dass Tolpan ein weiteres Abenteuer mit Caramon und Raistlin bevorstehe. Er stellt außerdem fest, dass das Gleichgewicht der Welt nun wiederhergestellt sei. Auf Eisenkies' Rücken, der nun seine ursprüngliche Größe wieder angenommen hat, kehrt Paladin in sein Reich zurück. Tanis versöhnt sich mit Laurana. Sie beschließen, nach Kalaman zu gehen. Caramon und Tika wollen zurück nach Solace, und Tolpan beschließt, seine Heimat Kenderheim zu besuchen. Die Gefährten halten gemeinsam Wacht, und beobachten, wie beide Konstellationen - die der Finsteren Königin und die des Tapferen Kriegers - ihren Platz wieder einnehmen. (Drachendämmerung) Krieg gegen die Götter Reise nach Istar Zwei Jahre nach dem Ende des Lanzenkriegs schickt die Klerikerin Crysania von Tarinius Tolpan auf die Suche nach der Gossenzwergin Bupu. Nachdem Tolpan sie gefunden hat, reist er mit ihr nach Solace, um Crysania dort zu treffen. Doch die Klerikerin ist bereits allein weitergereist. Tolpan sieht seine Freunde Caramon Majere und Tika Waylan wieder. Tika gelingt es, ihren Ehemann Caramon davon zu überzeugen, Crysania zu folgen, denn ebenso wie Caramon selbst liegt es der Klerikerin am Herzen, Caramons Zwillingsbruder Raistlin von dem dunklen Pfad abzubringen, dem er folgt. Tolpan und Bupu begleiten Caramon. Zu Tolpans Verdruss hält Caramon an jeder Taverne am Wegesrand unter dem Vorwand an, sich nach Crysania zu erkundigen. Eigentlich nutzt er aber die Gelegenheiten, um zu trinken. Tolpan erkennt, dass Caramon nicht ernsthaft nach Crysania sucht. Die beiden geraten die beiden heftig aneinander. Als der sehr betrunkene Caramon anfängt, sich selbst für Raistlin zu halten, stoßen sie endlich auf Crysania. Sie rasten gemeinsam. In der Nacht werden sie von Drakoniern angegriffen. Tolpan und Caramon werden im Kampf verwundet. Crysania betet zu Paladin. Es gelingt ihr, den letzten Drakonier zu verjagen und Tolpan und Caramon zu heilen. Doch da erscheint der untote Ritter Lord Soth. Er wirft einen Zauber über Crysania. Caramon hält die Klerikerin für tot und will sie begraben, aber Tolpan glaubt, dass sie noch lebt. Bupu legt ihr schließlich eine tote Eidechse auf die Brust, woraufhin sie wieder zu atmen beginnt. Caramon lässt davon ab, sie zu bestatten. Alle drei fallen in einen tiefen Schlaf. Als sie wieder erwachen, hat der Wald von Wayreth sie gefunden. Sie werden vor die Versammlung der Magier geführt. Par-Salian, das Oberhaupt der Versammlung, erklärt ihnen, dass Paladin Crysanias letztes Gebet erhört und ihre Seele in seine Reiche geholt hat, wo sie vor dem Angriff des untoten Ritters geschützt war. Der Dunkelelf Dalamar tritt vor die Versammlung. Er ist Raistlins Lehrling und gleichzeitig ein Spion der Versammlung. Er erstattet Bericht: Raistlin plant in die Zeit zurückzureisen, um bei dem großen Fistandantilus einen Zauber zu erlernen, der es ihm gestatten wird, die Königin der Finsternis im Abgrund aufzusuchen und herauszufordern. Caramon begreift nicht und verlangt eine Erklärung. Par-Salian gesteht, Raistlin bereits vor Jahren auf Paladins Bitte als Schwert der Magier im Lanzenkrieg ausgewählt zu haben. Doch während seiner Zauberprüfung begegnete er dem unsterblichen Geist des Fistandantilus, mit dem er einen Pakt schloss, und der ihn seitdem begleitet. Caramon glaubt nun, Raistlin retten zu können, indem er Fistandantilus in der Vergangenheit tötet. Die Magier ziehen in Erwägung ihn zurückzuschicken. Sie wollen allein darüber diskutieren und bringen Caramon, Tolpan und Bupu in Gästezimmern unter. Tolpan möchte gern den Turm erforschen, und als Caramon eingeschlafen ist, windet er sich aus seinem Versprechen zu bleiben und macht sich auf den Weg. In den Zimmern der Magier findet er etliche neue Schätze, darunter auch einen magischen Ring. Als er in sein Zimmer zurückkehren will, wird er Zeuge, wie der rote Magier Justarius Bupu nach Hause zurückschickt. Tolpan begreift, dass er der nächste sein wird. In seiner Verzweiflung steckt er den magischen Ring an und verwandelt sich in eine Maus. Justarius hält ihn für den Vertrauten eines Kollegen und steckt ihn in einen Beutel. Dann bringt er Caramon zu Par-Salian. Tolpan nagt sich durch den Beutel und folgt ihm heimlich in das Zimmer des Zaubers. Tolpan glaubt, dass Caramon in große Schwierigkeiten geraten wird, wenn er allein in die Vergangenheit geht, also stürzt er sich in den Zauberkreis und wird gemeinsam mit Crysania und dem Krieger in die Vergangenheit gerissen. (Die Brüder) Tolpan und Caramon finden sich in einer Gasse wieder. Bei ihnen ist Crysania, immer noch ohne Bewusstsein und offenbar verletzt. Caramon ist in Lumpen gekleidet und riecht nach Alkohol. Da erscheint ein Kleriker mit einigen Wachen, die schnell zu dem Schluss kommen, dass Caramon getrunken und dann Crysania überfallen hat. Trotz Tolpans Unschuldsbeteuerungen werden die beiden verhaftet. In der nächsten Morgendämmerung erwacht Tolpan in einer Gefängniszelle. Der Gefängniswächter kommt, gemeinsam mit einem Händler, um ihn und Caramon hinauszulassen, aber er hat Schwierigkeiten mit dem Schloss - kein Wunder, ist doch Tolpans Dietrich darin abgebrochen. Nachdem Tolpan geklärt hat, dass sie keineswegs zu ihrer Hinrichtung gebracht werden sollen, weckt er Caramon, damit der große Mann mit der Tür hilft. Caramon bricht die Tür auf. Der Gefängniswächter ist empört, aber der Händler ist begeistert von der Kraft des Kriegers. Er fordert sie auf, zu warten, bis er die übrigen Gefangenen eingesammelt hat, die an diesem Tag verkauft werden sollen. Auf dem Sklavenmarkt werden sie an den Zwerg Arak Steinbrecher versteigert. Dabei entdecken sie Fistandantilus in der Menge. Arak und sein Partner, der Oger Raag, bringen sie in die Schule der Spiele, wo Caramon zum Gladiator ausgebildet werden soll. Doch Caramon sagt, er werde nicht zum Vergnügen töten. Arak erzählt ihm, die Spiele seien gestellt, schon seit Jahren, niemand werde getötet. In der Arena lernen Tolpan und Caramon die beiden Kämpfer Kiiri und Pheregas kennen. Noch bevor sie mit dem Essen fertig sind, beginnt Caramons Ausbildung. In ihrem gemeinsamen Zimmer verstaut Tolpan das Zeitreisegerät in einem Versteck - nachdem eine Stimme in seinem Kopf, die verdächtig nach Flint Feuerschmied klingt, ihn dazu aufgefordert hat. Über Caramons Ausbildung vergeht die Zeit, es wird Herbst. Tolpan hat eine schwere Zeit, da Caramon während des Trainings und des Entzugs ständig herumjammert. Als es ihm besser geht, schickt er Tolpan auf Erkundigungen aus. Er gelangt sogar in den Tempel der Götter, wo er Crysania sieht: Es geht ihr offenbar gut, aber sie wirkt unglücklich. Über Raistlin erfährt Tolpan nichts, aber eines Tages hört er, dass Fistandantilus in die Stadt zurückgekehrt sei. Caramon hält dies für die Gelegenheit, den Magier zu töten. Er ignoriert Tolpans Proteste, der einen Mord nicht für die Lösung des Problems hält, und schließlich willigt Tolpan ein, ihn in den Tempel zu führen. An Fistandantilus' Schlafzimmer angelangt, wartet Tolpan ungeduldig vor der Tür. Doch sein Lauschen wird entdeckt und zu seinem Erstaunen ist der Magier im Zimmer nicht Fistandantilus, sondern Raistlin. Der ist geradezu fassungslos, ihn zu sehen. Er verlangt zu erfahren, was Par-Salian mit der Anwesenheit des Kenders in der Vergangenheit bezweckt habe. Tolpan muss gestehen, dass er Caramon eher zufällig begleitet hat. Raistlin wirft Caramon und ihn hinaus, erinnert sie aber daran, das Datum nicht zu vergessen. Den beiden wird bewusst, dass sie sich im Jahr der Umwälzung befinden. Tolpan beschließt, wenn er nun einmal in der Vergangenheit ist, die Umwälzung zu verhindern. Er geht zu Raistlin, von dem er sich Anleitung erhofft. Als er ihm von Caramons Zeitreisegerät erzählt, schlägt Raistlin vor, eben dieses Gerät zu benutzen, um die Umwälzung aufzuhalten. Er fordert ihn auf, wiederzukommen, damit er ihm den Vorgang erklären kann. Am Weihnachtsmorgen verplappert sich Tolpan beinahe gegenüber Caramon, doch er kann ihn ablenken, indem er ihm erzählt, Crysania sei in seinen Bruder verliebt. Beiden fällt die merkwürdige Farbe des Himmels auf: Er ist grün. Später an diesem Tag schlägt ein Zyklon in die Stadt ein und zerstört einen Teil des Tempels. Der Sturm tobt zwölf Tage lang über der Stadt. Am Tag der Umwälzung versteckt sich Tolpan in der Geweihten Kammer. Ebenso wie Crysania wird er Zeuge, wie der Königspriester seine Forderungen an die Götter stellt. Als die ersten Beben den Tempel erschüttern, aktiviert Tolpan das magische Gerät nach Raistlins Anweisungen - doch es zerbricht in seinen Händen. Er begreift, dass Raistlin ihn hereingelegt hat. Tolpan kriecht zu Crysania, da er weiß, dass Raistlin sie nicht dem Tod überlassen wird, doch die Klerikerin sieht den Kender nicht und verlässt die Kammer. Ein herabfallender Stein trifft Tolpan und er verliert das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kommt, ist er allein. Die Umwälzung kommt über Istar und über den Kender. (Die Stadt der Göttin) Im Abgrund Tolpan kommt wieder zu sich. Doch die Tatsache, dass er sich noch immer im Tempel der Götter befindet, spricht dagegen. Er kämpft sich aus dem halb eingestürzten Tempel hinaus. Vor ihm liegt eine karge Landschaft unter einem roten Himmel. Er vermutet, dass er sich im Leben nach dem Tod befindet, und denkt darüber nach, dass Flint Feuerschmied unter einem Baum sitzend auf ihn warten wollte. In diesem Moment entdeckt er einen Baum, aber es ist ein toter Baum und in seinem Schatten sitzt Arak Steinbrecher. Der Zwerg greift ihn an, verschwindet jedoch kurz darauf. Ein schwarzer Kleriker erscheint, der ihn mitnimmt, sobald Tolpan Raistlin erwähnt. Er teilt ihm mit, dass er in der Hölle ist. Tolpan führt eine Unterredung mit der Königin der Finsternis. Sie offenbart ihm, dass sein Eingreifen dazu geführt hat, dass seine Zeitlinie aufgehört hat, zu existieren. Da Raistlin sich von ihm getrennt hat, wird es dem Magier nicht möglich sein, aus der Zeitschleife, die er selbst geschaffen hat, auszubrechen. Er wird sterben, wie Fistandantilus vor ihm. Und die Königin wird verhindern, dass er wiederkehrt, indem sie den jüngeren Raistlin während seiner Zauberprüfung tötet. Dadurch wird niemand ihre Rückkehr in die Welt der Sterblichen verhinden können. Tolpan ist schockiert darüber, was er getan hat. Er meint, die Strafe, bis zu seinem Ende im Abgrund verweilen zu müssen, zu verdienen. Tolpan wird in einer Gefängniszelle geführt - die genauso aussieht wie alles andere im Abgrund. Er begreift, dass er mit seinen Gedanken Dinge herbeirufen kann und erschafft ein Bett und einen Schemel. Er betet zu Fizban und bittet um eine Gelegenheit, alles wieder gutzumachen, da wird er angesprochen: Ein Gnom ist aufgetaucht, der sich als Gnimsch vorstellt. Er berichtet Tolpan, dass er ebenfalls nicht tot sei, sondern dass ein Gerät, das er erfunden hat, ihn in den Abgrund transportiert hat. Tolpan erinnert sich an das magische Gerät von Par-Salian, welches er vor der Umwälzung zerbrochen hat. Er zeigt Gnimsch die Bruchstücke, der erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit seiner Apparatur feststellt. Der Gnom beginnt, die Teile wieder zusammenzusetzen. (Der Krieg der Brüder) Zwergentorkriege Es gelingt Gnimsch, das Zeitreisegerät zu reparieren und es gleichzeitig so zu verändern, dass es zwei Personen transportieren kann. Tolpan und er reisen gemeinsam in die Zeit einhundert Jahre nach der Umwälzung, in welcher Caramon und Raistlin die Plätze von Pheregas und Fistandantilus eingenommen haben und einen Krieg gegen die Bergzwerge von Thorbardin führen. Ihr plötzliches Erscheinen lenkt Raistlin ab, auf den die Bergzwerge unter der Führung des legendären Kharas gerade ein Attentat verüben. Raistlin wird schwer verletzt, Tolpan und Gnimsch werden von den Zwergen verschleppt und in Thorbardin eingekerkert. Auch ein Gespräch mit Hochkönig Dunkan verbessert ihre Lage nicht, denn der Zwergenführer glaubt Tolpans wirren Ausführungen darüber, wer er sei und woher er komme, nicht. Er lässt ihn und Gnimsch lediglich in einen tieferen Kerker verlegen. Dort erfahren sie, dass die Zwerge auch alle Dewaren in den Kerker geworfen haben, weil diese sie an die Armee des Fistandantilus verraten haben. Viele der Zwerge sind krank - sie leiden an der Pest. Tolpan will erneut das magische Gerät nutzen, um zu entfliehen, doch da taucht Raistlin auf. Er nimmt das Gerät an sich, tötet Gnimsch und entführt Tolpan in die magische Festung Zaman. Dort verhört er ihn über lange Zeit in einem versteckten Bereich der Festung. Doch Tolpan hat sich in den Kerkern mit der Pest angesteckt und sein Zustand verschlechtert sich zusehends. Schließlich bringt Raistlin Crysania zu ihm, damit sie ihn heilt. Immer noch ermattet berichtet Tolpan Raistlin unter Qualen von seinem Aufenthalt in der Hölle und gesteht schließlich, dass Gnimsch und er nicht entkommen sind, sondern die Königin sie gehen ließ - mit einer Botschaft für Raistlin. Sie sagte: Komm nach Hause. Diese Offenbarung löst bei Raistlin ein solches Entsetzen aus, dass er die Tür unverschlossen zurücklässt. Tolpan macht sich auf die Suche nach Caramon. Auf dem Weg aus dem Kerker heraus belauscht er einige Dewaren, die planen, Caramon zu töten - unter Raistlins Mithilfe. Tolpan erreicht den Krieger gerade noch rechtzeitig, um sein Leben zu retten. Nachdem er von Raistlins Verrat erfahren hat, wil Caramon nur noch nach Hause zurückkehren. Doch Tolpan meint, sie könnten Crysania nicht zurücklassen. Also suchen sie das Portal zum Abgrund auf, welches Raistlin und die Klerikerin in diesem Moment zu durchschreiten suchen. Crysania ist in ihren Gebeten gefangen und nimmt sie nicht wahr. Raistlin aber bedroht seinen Bruder mit seinem Dolch: Er werde sich um keinen Preis aufhalten lassen. Caramon begreift endlich, dass er ihn nicht retten kann. Gemeinsam mit Tolpan aktiviert er das magische Zeitreisegerät, um nach Hause zurückzukehren. (Die Königin der Finsternis) Alternative Zukunft Tolpan und Caramon Majere finden sich nach der Reise an einem eigenartigen Ort wieder. Alles ist von grauem Schlamm überzogen, schreckliche Blitze toben über dem toten Land. Es ist sehr heiß und warmer Regen geht auf sie nieder. Tolpan ist zunächst besorgt, sie könnten auf einem der Monde gelandet sein, weil er während der Reise an sie gedacht hat, aber schließlich erkennen sie, dass sie sehr wohl nach Solace zurückkekehrt sind, aber in ein zerstörtes Solace. Sie entdecken einen steinernen Obelisk, der das Grab von Tika Waylan Majere markiert. Am eingravierten Datum erkennen sie, dass sie mindestens zwei Jahre zu weit in die Zukunft gereist sind. Tolpan möchte in eine angenehmere Zeit zurückkehren, doch Caramon besteht darauf, zum Turm der Erzmagier im Wald von Wayreth zu reisen. Dort treffen sie auf den letzten lebenden Menschen in der toten Welt Krynn. Es ist Par-Salian, den Raistlin Majere nach seinem Sieg über Takhisis am Leben gelassen hat, damit er all die Zerstörung mit ansehen muss. An seiner Seite sitzt Astinus, der Chronist. Er will soeben den letzten Band seiner Chroniken zuschlagen und damit das Ende der Welt bezeugen, als Caramon ihn davon abhält. Ehe Raistlin ihn tötet, verrät Par-Salian Caramon und Tolpan, wie diese Zukunft verhindert werden kann: Sie müssen Raistlin davon abhalten, den Abgrund wieder zu verlassen. (Der Hammer der Götter) Die Schlacht von Palanthas Tolpan und Caramon Majere kehren in ihre eigene Zeit zurück. Sie finden sich in der Nähe der Stadt Palanthas wieder. Diese ist im Ausnahmezustand: Die Bürger rechnen mit einem Angriff der Drachenfürstin Kitiara Uth Matar und ihres untoten Ritters Lord Soth. Caramon liest in dem Band aus den Chroniken von Astinus, den er aus der Zukunft mitgebracht hat, dass Tanis, der Halbelf, bei diesem Angriff umkommen wird. Da er selbst seinen Bruder Raistlin aufhalten muss, schickt er Tolpan los, um Tanis zu retten. Tolpan verhindert, dass Tanis gegen Lord Soth kämpft, indem er ihm sein schützendes Silberarmband entwendet. Er überzeugt Tanis davon, ihm zu helfen, und gemeinsam retten sie Caramon aus dem Eichenwald von Shoikan. Caramon und Tanis brechen daraufhin mit dem Zeitreisegerät zu Kitiaras Fliegender Zitadelle auf, um mit ihr zum Turm der Erzmagier zu fliegen. Tolpan bleibt zunächst in Palanthas zurück, überzeugt jedoch den Drachen Khirsah, ihn ebenfalls zur Zitadelle zu bringen. Dort erlangen Tolpan und ein Gossenzwerg namens Ronnie die Steuerung über die Fliegende Zitadelle. Sie setzen Tanis und Caramon am Turm der Erzmagier ab und befreien anschließend die Zitadelle von allen Drakoniern - indem sie sie über der Bucht von Palanthas ins Meer schütteln. Nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Palanthas schenkt Tolpan Ronnie die Fliegende Zitadelle. Er kehrt mit Caramon nach Solace zurück mit dem festen Plan, sich zur Ruhe zu setzen. Doch auf einer seiner Karten entdeckt er eine Stadt, die er noch nicht kennt. Das Unbekannte reizt ihn so sehr, dass er das Zeitreisegerät, welches Caramon verloren haben muss, einsetzt und zu neuen Abenteuern aufbricht. (Caramons Rückkehr) Suche nach Raistlins Tochter Etwa fünf Jahre nach Raistlin Majeres Versuch, die Königin der Finsternis zu stürzen, bittet Caramon Majere Tolpan Barfuß und andere Gefährten aus Zeiten des Lanzenkriegs, herauszufinden, ob die Gerüchte, die er vernommen hat und nach denen sein Zwillingsbruder Vater einer Tochter ist, einen wahren Kern haben. Doch selbst Tolpan kann niemanden aufstöbern, der aus erster Hand etwas über das Mädchen weiß. (Raistlins Tochter) Beziehungen zu anderen Charakteren Flint Feuerschmied Flint Feuerschmied ist Tolpans bester Freund, auch wenn der Zwerg das nicht so beschreiben würde. Tolpan macht es große Freunde, Flint mit seinen Geschichten zu unterhalten oder den mürrischen Zwerg zu necken. Tanis, der Halbelf Tolpan folgt Tanis, dem Halbelf, von einem Abenteuer zum nächsten. Tanis ist der einzige, dem es gelingt, Tolpan zum Schweigen zu bringen. Außerdem hat er in Gesellschaft stets ein Auge auf den Kender, um "verlorene" und "gefundene" Besitztümer zurückzugeben. Fizban Tolpan hat den alten Magier Fizban sehr gern. Er erinnert ihn stets an seinen Namen. Durch ihr gemeinsames Abenteuer in Pax Tarkas werden sie enge Freunde. Tolpan wird von Fizbans Tod sehr getroffen. Als er ihn einige Wochen später wiedertrifft, ist der muntere Kender zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben sprachlos. Auftritte Tolpan Barfuß ist einer der Protagonisten aus den Reihen Die Chronik der Drachenlanze und Die Legenden der Drachenlanze. Außerdem ist er der Hauptcharakter der Kurzgeschichte Nur einen Steinwurf entfernt aus dem Band Die Zitadelle des Magus der Reihe Die Geschichte der Drachenlanze. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kender Kategorie:Helden der Lanze